


My World

by astudyinfic



Category: The Kingston Cycle - C. L. Polk
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Immortality, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, POV Miles, Post Stormsong, Soft mornings in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: The world outside had changed dramatically since I became the Liberator.  But my world remained the same.My world was Tristan and always would be.
Relationships: Tristan Hunter/Miles Singer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	My World

Even with my eyes closed, I could tell the storm from the night before had ended. I might not have my sister's storm singing ability, but the world outside was softer, quieter. The usual sounds of the city were lessened to the point that we might have been far out in the country for all the noise we could hear. Truly, the only sound that I could even identify was the soft breath of the man lying next to me. 

Tristan's arms were still tight around my waist, holding me even as he slept. I snuggled back against him, smiling as he whimpered and held me closer. He was dog-tired. We both were. The months we’d spent rebuilding the country and negotiating peace between our people had far more exhausting than soldiering was. Not that I would trade it for anything. What we were doing was going to make a difference for generations to come. We would build an Aeland my people could be proud of and an Aeland Tristan's people wouldn't despise. 

It was a low bar but that was only the first in many hurdles we would have to face.

For now, though, we had nowhere to be. We'd left the Amaranthine rooms at the palace and returned to Tristan's home in town. While the palace rooms were convenient, the privacy was lacking. Tristan might be used to his friends walking in at all hours but I couldn't get over my fear of discovery. And my anxiety only made Tristan anxious as well. Being here in his home (perhaps our home, as we hadn’t returned to my home except to get my things), was better for us both. 

We weren't expected at the palace for at least another hour. I smiled, finally letting my eyes open. The curtains still hung open from the day before - we'd been far too tired to close them last night - and the sky was the most brilliant shade of blue I'd seen outside of Tristan's eyes. It looked crystal clear and the sun was shining, despite what felt like an early hour.

I turned carefully, not wanting to wake my lover who deserved the sleep. He'd done so much for me, given so much for me. I didn't know I could love someone the way I love him. 

The light from outside only highlighted his beauty. I traced a finger down the line of his cheek and plush lips. His hair fell around his head like a halo. Most of the time, he hid what he was from the rest of the world. His people could enthrall us with their beauty and the first time I saw Tristan for who he actually was, I was as captivated as everyone else. And I was no less enthralled now. But not by his outward beauty but by the heart and soul I knew were even more beautiful than his face.

Tristan's lips twitched as I brushed my fingers over them and my own lips curled up in a smile. I didn't want to wake him but if he was awake, I was hardly going to say no. Inching closer, I smiled against his lips when he returned the kiss. It was soft and sleepy and absolutely perfect. Even if I had a thousand years to love this man, I would never be used to the fluttery feeling his kisses caused in my stomach and in my heart. 

And the thing I hadn’t even started to come to terms with was that I might indeed have a thousand years. It seemed that the bond between us did more than keep me alive after the incident in that horrid basement. It seemed to bind us together, heart, and soul. Grand Duchess Aife told us that something had changed when Tristan bound himself to me. Never before in their memory had an Amaranthine and an Aelander shared such a connection and while Tristan was prepared for the fact that he would one day have to say goodbye as my spirit passed into the Solace, Aife thought we no longer had to worry about that. Only time would tell.

I didn't know what to think about living an Amaranthine lifetime, but I did know that any more time I could get with Tristan would be worth whatever the payment. 

"Good morning, Miles," Tristan whispered into the quiet of our room, voice rough with sleep. Though I could see nothing but blue sky from the window, I knew another layer of snow now coated the ground outside. As such, the air of the room was cold enough that I had no desire to get up, just curl closer to him under the heavy quilt on our bed. 

Finally, he opened his eyes and smiled at me. Once more I fell under his spell, one that I hoped was for me and me alone. Others may find him beautiful and charming but Tristan was mine, just as I am his. "Good morning, love," I replied, tucking my head under his chin. I loved the warm smell of him, his scent more comforting than anything else in the world. 

"We are needed at the palace soon." I knew that. I also knew that I needed to go past the hospital today, to see if they required anything else. My sister had arranged for proper funding to help the veterans in our city but I hated seeing their requests lost in paperwork. If I could help, then I would. 

But that was later. Despite Tristan's assertion to the contrary, we still had a while before we needed to get up. He knew this as well as I did and I saw the smile he struggled to contain. It seemed I wasn't the only one loathe to leave the quiet comfort of our bed. "I suppose we should get up," I agreed, playing along. 

He growled lightly, playfully, and a moment later I was pinned beneath him, his lips on mine and his hair falling down like a curtain around us. He'd been so careful with me during my recovery but now I was strong again and he enjoyed it as much as I did. 

A sleigh went by outside, the jingling of the horses barely making it to our room, but neither of us paid any attention, to lost in one another and the world we created right here in our bed. A world with only two men and the love they shared. The world outside? It could wait. 

My world was right here in this bed with me.

**Author's Note:**

> The immortality thing is my own headcanon so I threw it in here.
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](HTTP://astudyinfic.tumblr.com) and [twitter](HTTP://twitter.com/astudyinfic)/


End file.
